C the corrs
by FlamePhoenix00017
Summary: this is a songfic about MCR! Please ReAd and ReViEw


  
Rayared (Gerard/Ray) Lyrics (C) The Corrs

^^When the daylight's gone and you're on your own

and you need a friend just to be around

I will comfort you, I will take your hand

and I'll pull you through, I will understand

And you know that^^

Lying down in my bunk I let silent tears run down my cheeks. My head is spinning, a thousands of thoughts going through my mind at once. It's literally giving me a head ach.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I kicked the wall hard "Gee…you okay?" I heard ray call from the other side of the curtain.

I quickly wiped my tears I don't want him to see me crying. "Yea I'm okay" my voice broke giving me away.

^^I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry

Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry

I'll be at your side

If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn

I'll be at your side^^

Ray pulled back the curtain and looked down at me, his beautiful long hair falling in front of his face.

"Yea and look it" he said sarcastically "now move over and let the Fro Man in" he laughed doing a moving motion with his hands.

"No Ray don't I just want to be alone"

"Yea like that's gonna happen" he laughed getting in.

^^If life's standing still and your soul's confused

And you cannot find what road to choose

If you make mistakes (make mistakes)

You can't let me down (let me down)

I will still believe (still believe)

I will turn around

And you know that^^

Climbing over me, I push my self over so he could fit. When he was comfortable he asked "So what's wrong?"

"Noting" I said like a little kid.

"Gerard I have knows you for over 10 years now…" he said solemnly, I stayed quite as he continued "I KNOW when you're upset"

I gave up Ray can be very convincing and he has a face that would want to make you want to spill your whole life story to.

"Well you know today when we came through the airport?"

"Yea what about it...?"

"well there was this group of fans there…and the wanted to get photos with me, but I was wrecked and well I didn't look my best and I was feeling sick so I didn't want to pass my bug on to them" I said close to tears "so I said no guys not today thanks so much for coming out I really appreciate it but…but before I could finish they all stormed off"

"So what's the problem Gee we often had to say no to fans for various reasons?"

"We I went on to twitter and I saw that they had made a Group wanting me to leave My Chemical Romance!" I busted into tears.

^^I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry

Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry

I'll be at your side

If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn

I'll be at your side^^

I felt Rays string arms surround me and pull me close. I clung to him and cried harder.

^^I'll be at your side

I'll be at your side

you know that^^

Ray started to rub my back and tried to calm me down.

When I finally stopped crying, Ray grabbed a hold of my hips and pulled me on top of him.

"Now listen to me Gerard Arthur Way…" he said to me like I was a two year old "don't you listen to those Bimbo's okay. If they where really fans they would be just honored to be near you…and deep down you know that because you know you have helped thousands of kids out there" he said softly "As for that twitter thing once the real fans see that they are gonna wish they kept there mouth shut believe me" he laughed which made smile a bit.

^^I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry

Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry

I'll be at your side

If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,

'Cos I'm right there

I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you

(Together we'll survive) through the haste and hurry

I'll be at your side

If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,

'Cos I'm at your side^^

I leaned down to kiss the top of rays head "Thanks Ray…you're the best boyfriends in the world…" I whispered Ray smiled in return.

^^I'll be right there for you

I'll be right there for you, yeah

I'm right at your side^^

At this moment Frank and Mikey came running into the bunk room and pulled back the curtain.

"GUYS YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Frank shouted Mikey handed them the computer screen. It was on twitter and on the group that was mage about me, but to my surprise but not to Rays, it was nearly the most hated group and some of the comments where so sweet honestly. People were actually sticking up for me.

I smiled wide as ray looked up at me "I told you so"


End file.
